


First date

by ArticNight



Series: Barry/Hartley drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the first two</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

Barry bite his lip nervously as he rushed out of the house. Like he had said he was running late… again. Mentally cursing himself he weaved through the crowds and ran down the pavement, trying to hail a taxi. Luckily enough one of the drivers was feeling generous enough to stop for him. Nervously he began messing with his hair.

“So interview or date?” the driver asked, glancing in the mirror.

“Huh?”

“Only time I ever see someone so nervous is for an interview or for a date. So which is it?”

“I-It’s not a date… at least I don’t think it is…” Barry trailed off with a small frown.

“But you’re hoping it’s a date.” the driver hummed with a nod. Barry could feel the heat prickle at his face.

“Yeah…” Barry sighed. “But I’m just really happy to be hanging out with them at any chance.”

“Oh a cute one huh?”

“And smart, like insanely smart. I was kind of shocked they wanted me to call them.”

“Oh?” the driver asked. Barry nodded.

“Well I found their number in my pocket-”

“They gave you their number?” the driver clarified. Barry nodded, causing the driver to laugh.

“Did you talk about exchanging numbers or meeting up again?”

“No.”

“Kid, I’m pretty sure it’s a date. At least on their side. You don’t just slip your number to someone if you want to be friends.” Barry felt his face heat up a little more but he was saved when the driver pulled to a stop, “Whelp here we are.” Barry paid and left a tip for getting there so fast.

“Have fun kid.” the driver shouted as he left. Puffing his cheeks a little Barry made his way up to the doors.

“Hello Barry.” a familiar voice spoke besides him. Turning he saw Hartley in a nice dress light grey dress shirt and black dress pants. Suddenly Barry felt under dressed, only in a pair of jeans with a white tee shirt under a black jacket. It didn’t help as Hartley looked him over.

“Hm, you look nice.” Hartley informed as he slowly looked back up, meeting Barry’s eyes.

“Oh, uh thanks. You.. You look really nice too.” Barry mentally winced at that. How stupid could he sound.

“Shall we?” Hartley offered, opening the door. With a shy nod Barry entered. Just like the other day Hartley put his hand to his back to guide him. Barry glanced at the shorter male from the corner of his eyes. This time when they passed through the doors Hartley took his time, explaining things to Barry.

“But for that to work-”

“It had to be rerouted right? That’s what the titanium is for and why the whole thing is based the way it is?”

“Actually yes.” The two of them were having a conversation when they ran into a few familiar faces.

“Oh hello Dr. Snow.” Barry greeted, “Mr. Ramon, Mr. Raymond.”

“Please, Ronnie is fine.” Ronnie said with a grin.

“Yeah man no need to be so formal,” Cisco replied.

“I’m Caitlin but I don’t think we actually got your names.”

“Except, you know, when your friend yelled.” Cisco was smirking.

“Uh, Barry works.”

“So what are you doing here?” Ronnie questioned.

“Hartley was showing me around.”

“Oh?” Caitlin was looking at the shorter male with a smirk on her face.

“What sort of insults was he throwing around?” Barry looked at Cisco in confusion.

“What do you mean insults? Hartley hasn’t really insulted anything… well he did mention your shirts and looking professional but other than that it’s only been good things.”

“Guess you don’t hate us as much as you pretend to.” Ronnie chuckled. Hartley looked away with an annoyed look, a light blush adorning his face. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Barry asked in confusion. Caitlin laughed lightly,

“No, you didn’t Barry, and don’t worry Hartley. We’ll leave now so you can spend sometime with your boyfriend. Come on boys.” Caitlin waved as she made Cisco and Ronnie leave.

“B-Boyfriend?” Barry stuttered out, face flushing darkly. Hartley didn’t say anything as he started walking.

“...Hartley…” Barry played with his sleeve a little before continuing, “I...Is this a date?” It was quiet for a few moments before the bespeckled man responded.

“Do you want it to be?” Barry thought it over, a small smile appearing on his face. He peeked over before looking away.

“I… I wouldn’t mind if it was…” Hesitantly Barry let his hand brush Hartley’s.

“Well then I guess it’s a date.” Barry felt his heart speed up as Hartley took his hand. He was on cloud nine. Nothing could possibly go wrong.


End file.
